


Final Goodbye - One shot

by Lahombre9904



Category: Anisoka - Fandom, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahombre9904/pseuds/Lahombre9904
Summary: After 16 years she’s finally found out her master is alive, but what she learns next will send her into a state of denial. She can’t believe he’s the monster that goes around murdering innocent people. She refuses to believe it until their fateful encounter. Can she manage to bring out her master one last time, or is Vader all that’s left of him?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Final Goodbye - One shot

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece so don’t expect anything outstanding. This is just what I imagined their last goodbye might’ve been like.

The massive structure was collapsing around them as the fight bore on, Vader's intense strikes landing time and time again began to tire out Ahsoka. She couldn’t keep up with him and his robotic limbs and the sheer power he kept pouring into each swing. 

“Anakin, I know you’re in there! Please you have to fight it!” She shouted at him, trying her best to draw him out. It took 16 years to get her to this moment, and the only thought that was running through her mind was what would have happened if she’d stopped him from turning into this? What would’ve happened if she never left the order?...What would’ve happened if she told him how she felt? The rush of emotions as she pictured Anakin’s face from all those years ago gave Vader the perfect distraction, and he capitalized on it.

With one quick movement he stabbed his crimson lightsaber through her chest, watching as hers dropped to the floor.

Ahsoka knew she was going to die, she knew this would be her last chance, and she had to tell him.

Vader hadn’t moved or pulled the lightsaber out, he stood there...frozen, having an internal battle with Anakin as he tried to force his way to the surface and force Vader to witness what he’s done. As the battle inside himself rages on he noticed that Ahsoka had taken off his helmet and was gazing into his eyes. Her bronze colored lips had shaped their way into a smile as she reached back up and placed a now cold hand on his cheek.

“There you are.” She said weakly, her hand falling and knees giving out. Anakin forced Vader to deactivate his lightsaber and catch her as she fell, one arm around her shoulders and the other on the hole his lightsaber left through her. She reached for the hand on her chest and held it as tightly as she could, all the while gazing into his eyes, willing herself to speak.

“I love you master. You taught me more about what it meant to be a true Jedi than anyone else ever could. You taught me it wasn’t wrong to feel and it wasn’t wrong to hurt for those we lost.” She winced at the sudden rush of pain that courses through her body. The tunnel vision was making it harder to see, but through all of that she could still see them. His eyes, the gentle blue his eyes were back during the clone wars. The eyes she’d gotten lost in time and time again, Anakin's eyes.

“I’ll always be yours, my Anakin...I’ll always...be...with......” And with that, she was gone. Her life force disappeared and her body went limp in his arms.

At that moment something began to sting his face. He reached up to touched his cheek, bringing his hand back into sight so he could see what it was. A tear, for the first time in who knows how long, he was shedding tears. The stinging continued but he didn’t try to stop it, he accepted the pain they caused as more went down his face. Anakin fell to his knees, still holding her body close to him, as he buried his face in her lifeless chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I failed you...I’m sorry.” He just kept repeating his apology over and over again as if she could hear him. He stayed like that until he saw a crack of sunlight from outside. He couldn’t take it anymore, let her down on the floor gently and picked up his lightsaber, holding it to the control panal on his chest. He ignited the hideous crimson blade and it went straight through him.

He stayed like this for a moment before dropping it and curling back into Ahsoka. As he began to draw his final raspy breath, he looked down to see her face, the way it had matured over time had made her look beautiful. She wasn’t the spunky little Togrutan teenager he knew all those years ago, she had grown into a fine woman, one he believed he wasn’t worthy of. As he closed his eyes he began to come to terms with himself and the thought of death. Accepting his fate and letting himself drift...

“Lord Vader.” someone spoke to him. He opened his eyes again to the realization that he was floating in his bacta tank. Was it all just a dream? Was everything that just happened a cruel trick?

“The Emperor request you’re presence.” the man continued. After a few minutes of Vader shooting death glares at his attendant he nodded his head and began to rise from the tank.

Memories of that moment came flooding back to him, he watched as he murdered his loving padawan. Waves of self loathing poured over him like a tsunami. Then he caught a glimpse of himself, those gentle blue eyes he saw mere moments ago were gone now. Replaced with the golden hatred of the Sith. Anakin was no more, all that remained of him....was Vader, and as he looked up at his Sith master he could only think of one thing. One day, you’re going to pay for what she went through. One day, I’m going to make you suffer for what was done to her. And one day...everything will be over.


End file.
